Can You Pass
by Mrs. Authentic
Summary: What happens when you pair Lucas and Maya the worst two partners alive together? Lucaya one shots
1. Let's be Parents

**Decided to do a one shot for you guys (; Got this idea from my favorite author on here.**

 **A/N I have a terrible fucking headache #pray4candy**

 **Let's rate this M..ad Parents (;**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned girl meets world. God their would be a lot of smut**

* * *

Maya woke up annoyed and not ready to go to school. She went straight to her phone to call and ruin Lucas' day.

 **Maya what do you want?**

 _I wanted to remind your dumb ass not to forget the baby!_

 **You wanted to remind me!? Maya what the fuck?! You basically already murdered it.**

 _Well that's because your dumb ass wanted to go to a damn baseball practice instead of taking the doll!_

 **Well you didn't have to burn it! What the hell were you doing with the doll even by the stove.**

 _I was remembering that I was a better fucking parent than you'll ever be!_

 **Maya I'm gonna ask you one more time. What the hell were you doing with the doll at the stove.**

 _I was fucking hungry! What is it a crime now to keep myself alive!?_

 **You eat so God damn much you can't even pay attention to your own child!**

 _Excuse me cowboy but if anybody eats way more than me than it's got to be your fat ass!_

 **Maya you fucking accuse me of so many shit and act like you're so fucking innocent!**

 _That's because I am innocent! Did I role over the god damn baby!? No I don't think so! Did I drop the baby in the mud and forget it at the field-_

 **You act like-**

 _Do not interrupt me when I am speaking! Now as I was saying. No I didn't leave the child at the field because I'm a fucking better parent than you'll ever be._

 **Maya you fucking nag me about all this shit and you think I'm going to let it slide?! Well that's were your wrong. You left the baby with your mom because you didn't wanna be seen with it!?**

 _And that's a fucking bad thing?! What the fuck Lucas you aren't proud to walk around with a dumb ass raggedy looking doll are either. And I'm pretty damn sure the girls you have sex with don't like a creepy ass doll staring at them!?_

 **What are you stalking me now!?**

 _SO you are having sex instead of paying attention to your damn child! I don't have time for your shit today! Call me when you can act like a better fucking parent._

 **So what I'm just supp-**

Maya hung up on him and threw her phone on the bed. She was not ready to go to school and have her teacher question how they fucked up the doll.

-', Candy ',-

Maya walked to her locker annoyed with the world around her.

Riley tapped on Maya's shoulder. "Woah Maya you look woah!"

Maya smirked. "Hot? Good I wanna annoy the fuck out of that huckleberry."

She closed her locker and went to Lucas' hall 'looking' for Zay.

She spotted Zay 2 lockers away from Lucas. She walked in a slow bad way over to Zay.

She leaned on the locker on the left of him. "Isaiah Babineaux."

Zay smirked as he closed his locker. "Maya Hart. How you been blondie?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Could be better."

Lucas walked up to her with the doll hanging from his hand. "Damn Maya you look nice today."

She rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "Oh shut the fuck up. What do you want?"

He smirked eyeing her up and down. "It's what I don't want actually."

Maya just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Zay look at Lucas. "I bet you your name on the team you can't get into her pants."

Lucas smirked. "How many weeks I got?"

Zay hit him on the back. "2 weeks to get into Hart's pants."

* * *

• 7th period •

"Umm Maya and Lucas? Can you two come to my desk?"

Maya gave Lucas a dirty look. "It's all your fault."

He lifted his hands in defense. "I didn't even do anything and you're already accusing me of it."

They walked slowly to the desk making already making a huge scene.

Maya pressed her nail into his skin. "Every single fucking time I get in trouble it's because of your dumb ass!"

They reached Mrs. Koury's desk.

She gave them a pity smile. "Lucas Maya. What in the world happened to your baby."

She swung it by the arm that didn't have a used condom on it.

Maya pointed her finger at Lucas. "It's you and your damn sluts fault. There's no telling what the hell you did with the your child's damn arm."

He pointed his hands at himself. "My fault you almost burned down the damn house with the doll."

She began to get annoyed. "My fault!? I already told you I have to fucking eat to survive! And you're blaming it on me?! Because I for sure no I didn't roll over the doll with that dumb ass truck of yours!"

"In my defense who the hell puts a baby behind a truck?!"  
Maya nearly slapped him. "Oh so it's my fault your dumb ass didn't listen to me."

"I told you already I didn't know!"

"So you didn't know when you left the damn doll at the field in the mud over night just to go and have sex!? And there's no telling what you did with that condom. You always have your head in your ass!''

"I've had it with your bullshit Maya!"

"And you don't think I've had it with yours!? If we ever have ids in the future you better be damn sure they're staying with me!"

"They wouldn't even last a day you'd burn them in the house!"

"I beg to disagree I'm a great mother! At least I'm not out having sex with others and then coming home lying about where I've been!"

Maya had it with Lucas. "Lucas all you ever do is cheat and lie! Is sex all that goes through your mind because I know for damn sure you can't live off of sex!"

Mrs. Koury blinked a couple of times. "What just happened."


	2. Wedding Bells

**Soooo my last few stories might not be good. I mean people have to spam me with mean comments when they can keep there negativity to themselves.**

 **A/N Sorry for not updating I just got back from the hospital. ): Anyway I'll try and update as often as I can.**

 **Summary: She smiled against his lips "I love you too Huckleberry."**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **M...ariage (;**

 **Disclaimer: You wish I owned gmw (;**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Maya's mouth was opened wide were all the flies could fly into her mouth.

"I want you and Lucas to get married. That's your project, and it should help you to get along better."

"Mr. Matthews with all respect I really do not want to become Mrs. Huckleberry."

Lucas looked down at Maya. "Well that doesn't hurt."

She starred up at Lucas. "This is all your fault. If you didn't even through that pencil at me we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

He blinked "Okay so you're blaming me?"

She through her arms in the air. "Yes I'm blaming you!"

Mr. Matthews stepped in between them. "See this is what I am talking about."

Maya grabbed her things and walked out of the class angrily.

Riley ran after Maya. "Oh Peaches what's wrong?"

Maya stopped and turned to face Riley. "It's all that stupid Huckleberry's fault. I have to marry him now!"

Riley clapped her hands and smiled. "Ooh a wedding. C'mon peaches this could be a great thing. I mean we get to go shopping and the best part is you don't even have to spend _your_ money."

Maya smiled. "Oh the last part I like. C'mon Riles you _are_ my maid of honor."

`,- Candy`,-

"So let me get this straight. Matthews wants you to marry Hart? She doesn't want to. But you do?"

Lucas put his gym bag back into his locker. "Well yeah Zay. I do like her. And maybe just maybe she might end up liking me too."

Zay pat Lucas on the back. "You've finally did it buddy. You've finally proved it."

Lucas had a questioningly look on his face. "Did what?"

Zay shook his head. "You've finally proven to me that you're ready for Maya to kill you."

Lucas frowned. "Ha ha very funny. But until then you're my best man."

He hit a towel on Zay's chest.

"Awe man Lucas that's too much money."

Lucas turned back still walking backwards. "Not my problem it's yours." He ran out of the locker rooms.

"Awe c'mon." Zay through the towel and grabbed his stuff.

`,- Candy`,-

"Woah. Maya you look. Woah."

Maya twirled around in it. The dress was a cinderalle dress with pretty laces in the back and the veil was long and pretty. She had white opened toed heels and a diamond necklace just for the fake wedding.

Maya smiled looking at herself in the mirror. "Do you thing it's a little too much?"

Riley shook her head. "No you're only having the wedding in front of the whole school."

Maya grabbed her glass of water. "Wait one second." She drunk some water and spit it all on the rug. "In front of the whole school?!"

Riley nodded as she wiped Maya's mouth. "We all have to."

Maya started pacing. "Riley I can't kiss him in front of the whole school!"

Riley tried to get Maya to calm down. "Don't worry peaches you're already going last so you can let all your anger out then pretend to actually like him when you go up."

Maya nodded her head and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah you're right. So how many days do we have?"

Riley sat back down. "Three days."

Maya walked over to her glass of water again. "Give me a second." She took a sip and spit it on the rug again. "Riley, three days to plan a wedding?!"

"Maya calm down. Trust me I'll make sure everything goes great. After my project we'll set everything up. So you don't have to do anything but get ready to go out looking like the star you are."

Maya gave Riley a hug. "Thank you so much Riles. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Riley smiled. "Me either. Now c'mon let's go tell the lady your dress size."

`,- Candy`,-

"Lucas will you stop squirming? It's not even a real wedding I don't know why you're so afraid."

"I'm afraid that I have to kiss my Hart in front of a bunch of people at my school for a stupid project Mr. Matthews is making us do. You and Riley got the easy one."

Zay smiled and nodded. "Sure did being photographers is amazing. Now stop worrying Riley and I will be doing all of the work anyway. You have nothing to even do."

Lucas nodded is head while looking in the mirror. "True but... What if Maya's looks really beautiful and I can't say anything. Or what if something catches on fire. No what if she get sick or if I even get sick!"

Zay slapped Lucas. "Lucas will you calm down."

He sat down. "I'm just really nervous Zay. I really do like her and I know this isn't real but it feels so real to me."

Zay sat next to him. "I wish I knew how you felt so I could cheer you up. But guess what? I don't so stop worrying. Riley and I already paid for everything. Oh and Maya was there to saying if she didn't approve it she would attack us in our sleep."

He laughed. "That does sound like Maya. I guess I should stop worrying. I mean this couldn't stop us from being friends could it."

Zay patted him on the shoulder. "Now you're getting it. Now let's go I don't wanna waste another minute being in these stupid tuxedos Maya also chose."

Lucas laughed. "Okay c'mon buddy let's go."

* * *

"You've got this Maya it's just a project. Nothing more just a silly project."

Riley walked up behind Maya. "Oh Peaches you look beautiful. Oh I bet Lucas is going to cry when he sees you."

Maya laughed. "And if he doesn't I'll make him."

Riley smiled to stop herself from laughing. "C'mon Farkle's giving you away."

She smiled. "Thank you Riley. For all of this. You truly are my best friend."

Riley nodded.

As soon as they walked out of the girls bathroom Zay linked elbows with Riley and Maya watched them disappear into the gym.

Farkle smiled at Maya. "You look beautiful Maya."

Maya smiled. "Thank you Farkle."

They could here Kaitlyn playing here comes the bride on the piano.

Farkle held out his arm. "Can I give you away now?"

She responded by linking her elbows with his as they walked down the isle.

Much to Maya's suprise everyone was dressed in suits and dresses. No one seemed silly everyone was so mature and looked happy. Then she spotted Lucas and it was like a spot in her heart unlocked with Lucas' name on it.

Lucas held his hand out. "You look beautiful Maya."

She smiled. "Hey don't get all lovey on me this isn't real remember."

He smiled and nodded as they stood in front of Mr. Matthews.

They got so lost in the words it was like a dream come true. The only part thy could remember was the I do and that very special kiss.

"Do you Lucas Friar take Maya Hart, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love, till death do you part?"

He looked at Maya and smiled. "I do"

"Do you Maya Hart take Lucas, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love, till death do you part?"

She smiled and nodded "I do."

Mr Matthews looked at Lucas and smiled. " I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucas pulled Maya close and kissed her while everyone cheered them on.

They parted but kept their foreheads together.

"I love you Maya."

She leaned up and smiled against his lips. "I love you too Huckleberry."

She leaned up to kiss him one more time before they walked away with all their friends cheering."

~fin~


	3. Is That WHo I Think It Is

**Soooo my last few stories might not be good. I mean people have to spam me with mean comments when they can keep there negativity to themselves.**

 **A/N So a lot of people don't like my stories. Should I just delete? I'm not good with negativity. Just heard my bby girl Loren singing and cried my eye balls out she's bae and if u don't know her or don't like her I hate you (; I could honestly watch videos of her and Sabrina for hours and not care at all.**

 **Summary: I'm not the type to date a shy boy like him**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **T..ake it back Lucas**

 **Disclaimer: Girl Meets Maya hmm..(;**

* * *

"Zay could you and Riley maybe not be all lovey dovey in public. It's disgusting."

Riley got off of Zay's lap. "Maya we're 25 now and you're still single."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't need a man to make me happy."

She took another sip from her coffee until Farkle sat next to her and smooshed her.

She choked on her coffee. "Farkle! What the hell?!"

He ignored her. "I've got good news."

Maya rolled her eyes as she fixed her lipstick. "And what is that?"

He pointed to the counter. "You see that guy at the Starbucks counter?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "What about him?"

Zay took a closer look at him. "He looks kinda familiar."

Farkle nodded. "I know. You'll never guess who that is."

Maya looked at Farkle. "Who is he?" She took another sip from her coffee.

"Lucas Friar."

Maya spit her coffee all over the table. "Smart annoying Huckleberry Lucas?"

Farkle nodded.

Riley got up. "I'm going get some napkins to clean this mess up."

Farkle looked back at Maya. "I also gave him your number."

She shocked on her coffee. "Farkle what the hell!?"

She punched him in the shoulder.

He rubbed his arm. "Ow! Don't you two go to the same college anyway?"

She dug in her purse for a 20 dollar bill.

She handed it to Zay. "Mocha Latte now."

He got up and walked over to meet his fiancé.

"Oh yeah. He's the one I have to do that graduating project with."

She rolled her eyes and sunk into her seat. "Fuck my life."

Riley came back with the napkins.

"What's wrong with Maya?"

Farkle got up. "You should probably take her back to your house and let her scream in her bedroom."

She nodded as she helped Maya up. "Zay, hurry up with that coffee we're leaving."

He nodded as he followed her to the car.

-,'Candy',-

"Riley! Zay! You guys home!?"

"Riley walked out of the kitchen. "Zay's at work he won't be home until tomorrow."

Maya sat down at the table with Riley.

"So how was classes today?"

Maya texted Lucas. "Horrible, Lucas and I have to make a model house."

Riley tilted her head. "What's so bad about that? I thought you loved art?"

"I do but Lucas sucks at it so I'll be doing all the work."

Riley frowned. "Oh. Well you guys could start working on it tonight. And I could make extra spaghetti?"

Maya threw her phone in her purse. " I guess, but I'm not calling him I still don't like him."

Riley nodded her head. "I guess I'll do it. Oh before you go, your mom told me to tell you she signed you up for a dating website."

Maya stopped in her tracks and turned around. "She did what?"

* * *

"Maya could you get that?!"

She came from down stairs. "Who could that be at this time?"

She opened the door to come face to face with a very hot looking Lucas.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind it's just Lucas." She looked back it him. "Are you gonna just stand out there all night. I mean that's fine with me."

Riley walked in. "Oh Peaches stop that." She smiled at Lucas. "It's nice to see you after nine years."

He scratched his head and smiled. "You too Riley."

"So Maya tells me you two are building a model house."

Maya chewed on the fork. "Why are you acting like the mom I never had? And correction I told you _I'm_ building the model house."

Lucas gave Maya a bag. "Oh I got all of the things we needed."

Riley frowned. "Maya I don't see why you don't like him. Look how much a gentleman he is."

Maya dropped her fork. "Because look at him! He's a Huckleberry! And he's so shy and quiet now!"

Riley went and placed the food on the table. "Maya you don't have to be so mean to him."

Riley turned to Lucas. "I'm sory for her she's a little mad because her mom signed her up for a dating website."

He shook his head. "It's fine Riley."

Maya got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

They watched Maya walk away.

"So Lucas how have you been."

He looked down at his food. "Oh I just moved into a two story house about 20 minutes away from here."

Riley smiled. "Oh do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Not really my last girlfriend was Maya ten years ago."

"Oh. So do you have a job now?"

He nodded. "Yeah I saw you at my job yesterday."

A blush appeared on Riley's face. "Oh yeah."

Maya ran back down stairs. "I'm backkk!"

Riley smiled. "good now hurry so you can work on your project."

Maya blinked at Riley. "Stop acting like my mom. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm you practice child."

Riley's blush came back. "Why thank you Maya."

She winked and pointed at Riley. "Anytime doll."

-,'Candy',-

"Riley I need the super glue!"

"Coming Maya!"

She turned to face Lucas. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

She nodded her head slowly. "Sure."

Riley walked into the room. "Here's the glue if you need me I'll be in my bedroom watching T.V."

Maya nodded her head and took the glue.

Lucas looked back at Maya. "Umm Maya can I ask you something?"

She looked up from the have built brick project. "Sure why not."

"Umm so Zay invited me to his wedding and I was wondering if you umm.."

"I what spit it out Lucas."

"Maybe you wanted to go with me?"

She didn't answer. She stayed painting realistic bricks on the wall.

After the seventh one she looked up. "No offence Lucas but I don't like you like that."

He looked down. "Oh."

She knew she had hurt his feelings but the truth was she didn't believe in love at all.

"I just wanna finish this project and graduate so I can move out and leave Riley and Zay to themselves with their baby."

He nodded his head. "I understand. Let's just finish this. And then you'll never have to see me again..."

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next project should be. I do read comments (;**


	4. I LOVE YOUUUU

**Those Lucaya comments though**

 **A/N CANT STOP CRYING BC MAYA SAID SHE DIDN"T LIKE LUCAS OR LIKED HIM LIKE THAT IDK I just NEVER want to here it EVER again**

 **Summary: "Josh wh..what are you doing here..."**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **T..oo muchh to take in Hart**

 **Disclaimer: You wished I owned GMW..(;**

* * *

"Maya seriously you're beautiful without makeup. So why do you need it now?"

Maya stopped putting on mascara and turned to Darby.

"Because, ever since I talked to Josh I fell more in love with him. But every time I'm not with either of them. My feelings for Lucas comes back. I just don't understand what I'm feeling anymore."

"Well then why are you going on a date with the star Quarterback for our school?"

Maya smiled a little. "Justin reminds me both of the three people I love. He reminds me of Riley because he's smart and kind. He reminds me of Lucas because he'd do anything for the ones he loves. And he reminds me of Josh because of our age difference and he always makes my heart melt with his words."

Darby gave Maya a heart warming smile. "You guys are honestly to cute and the couple to be since no ones talking to Lucas and Riley very much." She looked in the mirror. "Plus everyone really had high hopes for you and Lucas. You two WERE supposed to be the match made in heaven."

Maya laughed at that. "Darby, look I don't know what world you were living in, but everyone always wanted Lucas and Riley together."

Darby shook her head. "No Maya. You have to make YOURSELF happy no one else."

There was a knock at the door.

"And there's Justin."

Maya opened the door surprised to see Josh. "Josh wh..what are you doing here..."

He smirked. "Nice to see you too Ferret."

He walked in helping himself in. "I need to talk to you."

Maya blinked a couple of times, mouth wide opened. "J.. Jo..Josh wh..what are you doing here?"

He looked down and laughed. "I'm not alone." He motioned towards the door.

Darby opened the door. "Lucas?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Darby, Maya."

Maya looked at both of them. "You two can't be here. You have to leave now!"

Josh waved his finger in the air. "Not until Lucas and you talk."

Maya motioned towards the door. "It's really that simple. All you gotta do is move your legs and feet and walk out the door."

Darby sat on the bed and pulled out a bag of chips. "This is going to be fun."

There was another knock on the door.

Maya sulked towards the door and opened it. "Just great."

Lucas looked over at Justin. "What's HE doing here?"

* * *

"Maya c'mon please just talk to me."

Maya whipped her head around and through her arms in the air furiously. "You ruined my date?!"

She walked towards Mr. Matthews class and didn't dare look back.

Mr. Matthews got scared. "What happened here."

Lucas looked down. "She's mad at me."

He walked to his seat behind Maya and sat there waiting for class to start.

Mr. Matthews clapped his hand. "VALENTINES DAY."

Lucas hit his head on the desk and mumbled. "Oh great."

"Lucas and Maya."

Maya slammed her head on the desk too. "Oh great."

"You two have inspired me to do a fun new project. And here's the fun part." He smiled with his hands still together. "You two are partners."

Riley frowned. "Dad you always put them together. He's my byfriendd." Riley whined.

Mr. Matthews rose his finger. "Ex! Lucas and Maya are now married and you and Zay can be married. And the rest of you. Well you pick I don't care."

Maya slapped Lucas across the face.

He rubbed his face. "WHat was that for?!"

She smirked. "We're married now. That means we can fight."

Mr. Matthews clapped his hands. "Maya No. No. No. The point of this project is to be in love and go on dates and make each other happy."

Maya kissed Lucas on the cheek. "I'm sorry darlin." She said through her teeth.

Mr. Matthews smiled. "Now you're getting it."

Lucas smiled. "So honey. I'm taking you out tonight."

Maya pushed Lucas' face away. "Sorry buckeroo I've got a date tonight."

Lucas nodded. "I'll just tell-"

Maya stopped him. "Alright Cowboy you've won this round." she tapped Riley's shoulder. "Hey love birds. Double date tonight. K?"

Riley smiled and held Zay's hand. "What'dya say?"

He smiled and nodded. "We'd love to."

Maya made a gag motion. "Bleh just Bleh."

* * *

"Maya I don't know what to wear!"

"Riles calm down."

She turned around and threw a dress on the ground.

"Calm down she says. How can I calm down when I have a date with my husband in a few minutes."

Maya rolled her eyes. "It's just a date. My-"

Mrs. Matthews knocked on the door. "Ladies your dates are here."

"Coming mom!" Riley yelled.

Maya picked up a red dress that looked like the white and grayish dress she was wearing. "Here hurry and put this on."

Riley quickly put the dress on and hurried out the door.

\- Candy -

"I'll pay for the bill." Lucas argued.

Maya pulled the bill back. "No I got it."

Lucas threw his arms in the air. "Maya can't you just be grateful for once!?"

"No! I'm married to you!?"

"You think I like our marriage?!"  
"You think I like it!? Because buddy let me tell you if I could I'd leave your sorry butt now."

"Look what you've done. You're already causing a scene!"

"How am I the one causing a scene when all I wanted to do was pay a dumb bill?!"

"I can't deal with you anymore!"  
"Where you going? Cry to your mommy?!"  
"You leave my mom out of this!"

"Well grow up because I know I can't be married to a loser! You know what I'm leaving!"

Lucas got out of his seat and walked after her.

He grabbed her from the back and pulled her closer. "Okay look I'm sorry."

She could feel his heart beat. "Promise to not fo it again?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Promise."

He pulled her up and brought her lips to his.

Everyone around them clapped. Even though they were confused to what had just happened.

Zay and Riley laughed.

Riley giggled. "I guess we're paying for the bill."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

Zay left a hundred dollar bill on te table and grabbed Riley's hand.

Riley smiled. "I think we passed this."

Zay pointed at Maya and Lucas kissing. "What about them."

She tilted her head. "Probably an A. I mean they fight like a married couple and love like a married couple."

Zay laughed."You got that right."

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next project should be. I do read comments (;**


	5. Do Our Actions Change Our Future?

**Trying to update all my stories rn. I'm on a roll (X But I'm missing homecoming and I was going with my crush ): Note to self, never tell him you'll meet him there**

 **A/N SLAYY LUCAYA COMMENTS SLAY**

 **Summary: Give me one more chance he said. But could I?...**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **T..omorrow we'll start over.**

 **Disclaimer: You wished I owned GMW..(;**

* * *

 _Cause I'm a_

 ** _dreamer_**

 _and you're the_

 ** _dream_**

* * *

"LIFE!" Mr. Matthews sat halfway on top of his desk. "Does our actions change the future."

Maya weakly rose up her hand.

Mr. Matthews pointed to Maya. "Maya?"

She sat up and spoke. "Yes our actions do change our future."

Riley pitched in. "Example?" She looked back at Farkle.

"Back to the future." He looked at Zay.

"In this movie two characters realize that if they change the past..." He tapped Lucas' shoulder.

"They'll change their future."

Mr. Matthews nodded his head and smiled. "That leads me to a new project."

Everyone in the class groaned, except for Farkle, like always.

"Mr. Matthews with all do respect. I know someone else learns something new every time we work as partners."

Mr. Matthews looked at him confused. "What are you getting at Lucas?"

He pulled Maya closer to him. "Take Maya and I for an example."

Maya looked up at Lucas.

"If Maya didn't work then she'd be learning nothing."

Riley looked away from Zay. "You're actually learning?"

Maya brushed them off and sat down.

"Let's just stick to partners." He walked away, then turned back. "And you all have to stay with the same partners."

Riley smiled and jumped up. "Well at least I get to stay with." She said in a sing song voice. "my boyfriend."

Maya rolled her eyes and sat at back at the table by Lucas.

He pulled her laptop from under her. "So what do you wanna type in?"

Maya rose her head up. "Type in 'examples of actions that change your future." She pointed by images. "Click on that one first."

He nodded his head and clicked on images.

He looked through about the first twelve. "All of them say 'The consequences of today are determined by the actions of the past. To change your future, alter your decisions of today.'"

Maya chewed on her thumbs nail. "She opened up her micosoft tab. "Start typing."

He typed their names then looked at Maya.

She cleared her throat. "There's a girl... Her name's Elanor. She has a genie and she's given three wishes. She had already used her first two and now she is using her last one. "I wish I can go back in time 9th grade two days before homecoming, right before I got scared asking John out. Then come back to this exact moment." The genie put her hands together and said. "Your wish is granted. When she stops seeing purple, blue and pink, she sees John. She ran up to John and asked him to the dance. When she got back to the future she found out her mom had died she didn't have her baby boy, Nick, but she was married to John. She realized that going back in time ruined her original life and now she has to forget everything that has happened before she changed that night."

Lucas smiled at Maya after he finished typing. "Wow."

She looked up from her fingers and said. "What?"

He shrugged. "Where did you come up with that?"

She turned red. "I don't know."

"Hey." Lucas held her hands and continued. "You wanna give me another chance?"

She looked down. "I..."

Then the bell rang, but Maya was the first one out.

* * *

Maya and Riley sat at the bay window in complete silence.

"You still like him."

"Yeah." Maya whispered.

"You want him back?"

"Yes." Maya said still looking forward.

"Do you think you can give him another chance?"

"I.. I don't know."

Someone tapped on the window. Maya scooted over and let Lucas come in.

Riley got up.

"Where are you going?"

Riley let go of the door knob. "No ones leaving until you two work things out."

Lucas and Maya sat in silence for a while.

Maya turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Okay why'd you have to do that. The first time was already scray enough. But this time, this time you were in the hospital for a week unconscious. Why'd you do it?"

Lucas looked at Maya, hurt to see her crying. "I did it for you."

She screamed louder still crying. "Did what for me?! Died for me?!"

He shouted too. "NO!" he saw that Maya got scared so e spoke a little lower. "No. I was earning money to get us tickets to your favorite art museum."

Maya hugged Lucas and cried into his shirt. He hugged her back. "I love you Maya."

She looked up and wiped her tears. "If you really loved me you wouldn't die for me."

He kissed her. "I'd die for you any day."

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next project should be. I do read comments (;**


	6. Is this Chemistry?

**You guys should follow me on insta bruhitzcandy**

 **A/N I'm getting so annoyed with people saying 'I'm gonna move to Canada bc Trump won' or 'I have to go back to Africa now that Trump won.' He can't do shit. oml he can't do that if you we're born in the US you're a Natrilized citizen. You can't get departed so please stfu if you compare Trump to Clinton who would you want for president?**

 **Summary: Chemistry class isn't for chemistry**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **M..rs. Jackson's got a point**

 **Disclaimer: You wished I owned GMW..(;**

* * *

 _Are you made of_

 ** _copper_** _and **tellurium**_

 _because your_

 ** _Cu Te_**

* * *

"My legs hurt." Maya mumbled in a cute voice.

"I'm not carrying you again," Lucas said. "last time you kept kicking me in my leg."

"You were going to slow."

"Still no." Lucas said.

"Well, we're going to be late to chemistry if you don't."

"No we're no-"

*bell rings*

"Not." Lucas finishes.

"Hate to say it, but now we're going to be in trouble with Mrs. Jackson."

"Just get on." Lucas says as he turns around.

"We're still gonna be late."

"It's your fault." Lucas said under his breathe.

"What?" Maya said.

"Nothing Nothing." Lucas said.

Maya kicked Lucas in his leg.

"Tell me!" Maya said calmly yet scarily.

"OW! Okay fine I said it's your fault."

"MY FAULT," Maya laughed and continued. "How's it my fault. Your the one who wouldn't just listen to me."

"Okay so you're blaming it on me?" Lucas asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"OF COURSE I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU!" Maya said as she hopped off of his back.

The class watched Maya and Lucas argue as Mrs. Jackson walked to the door.

"Maya, Lucas, would you like to join class?"

Maya looked into Mrs. Jackson pretty yellowish eyes and walked in class, while Lucas followed behind her. Mrs. Jackson threw her long blonde and brown hair in the back of her head and walked back to her desk, ignoring the immature boys whistling every time she bent down and walked.

"Maya, Lucas," Mrs. Jackson said as she twirled her engagement ring around on her finger. "You missed getting partnered up."

Lucas sat down next to Maya and said. "I'm sorry ma'am we umm, had so trouble getting to class."

Mrs. Jackson nodded her head. "I could tell. But anyway you two get to be partners."

Maya blew out air in frustration.

"Is something wrong Maya," Mrs. Jackson said. "because I can always call your parents and tell them th-"

"NO," Maya began. "I mean. it's fine."

Mrs. Jackson nodded her head and smiled. "Good."

Maya cursed under her breathe and looked back at Lucas. "This is all your fault."

Lucas poured the chemicals into the tubes. "Whatever."

Nerdy Jerry came over by Maya and gave her a note.

Maya read it aloud:

 _Maya,_

 _would you be my date to homecoming,_

 _\- Jerry_

Maya crumbled it up and threw it in a beaker that Lucas was pouring clear and blue chemicals into. The beaker started to overflow and wires started catching on fire. Maya screamed, a high pitched scream. Lucas grabbed Maya and pulled her away from the fire and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

Lucas painted and said. "Really?! Maya you could've gotten yourself seriously hurt!"

Maya's cheeks turned a bright red and she looked down. "Sorry."

Mrs. Jackson grabbed Maya's arm and gave her a first aid kit . "Why don't you two, go and um, clean yourselves up. And Maya try and clean that cut."

They walked out of the classroom in silence. When Maya got to the bathroom Riley was in there washing her hands.

"Peaches what happened to you? Why are you crying?" Riley said worried.

Maya told Riley everything that had happened today and burst into tears.

"Maya you don't have to cry it's not your fault and c'mon we have to get that cut cleaned before it gets infected."

"Yes it is Riley!"

Riley cleaned Maya's wound and gave her a hug after she bandaged her cut.

"Maya go talk to him. I have to go Mr. Henry will start asking questions."

Maya hugged Riley by and walked out and sat next to Lucas.

"Sorry." Lucas said.

"Why Lucas?" Maya turned to Lucas and wiped her tears.

"I just got scared. I never meant to hurt you. I just.." his words drifted off.

"You just what Lucas? Tell me it's not like 'm gonna hurt you."

He held Maya's hands. "Maya, I just love you too much to see you get hurt."

Maya looked at Lucas and kissed him.

Lucas broke the kiss and smiled. "What was that for?"

Maya smiled and kept her hands against Lucas' face. "You're such a Huckleberry."

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next project should be. I do read comments (;**


	7. How About a Little Musical

**A/N Love the request Musical (: sounds fun. Look guys I know the Matthews are going to London but that's not stopping my creative writing. Guys Milatox and got me in my feelings**

 **Summary: _I Love You Like A Love Song_  
**

 **Let's rate this..**

 **M..aya sure can sing  
**

 **Disclaimer: You wished I owned GMW..(;**

* * *

 _loved you once  
_

 _love you still_ _ **  
**_

 _always have_

 _always will_

* * *

"Movie?"

"Yes Maya, movie." Mr. Matthews had said passing out graded papers.

"Well what do you mean by movies sir?" Lucas asked looking at his test.

"Glad you asked Mr. Friar." Mr Matthews gave me my paper and smiled. "Good job Maya."

I looked up and smiled. "Thanks Mr. M."

He smiled and nodded.

"Dad," Riley had said. "I failed..?"

I could see the shocked and hurt look on Riley's face. I really felt bad for her, I mean she's really smart and now she's failed a test? And by her own father?

"Riley honey, this is why we're doing a movie project. I mean Riley I did get you guys to write a story but honey the wrld doesn't revolve around you and Lucas..."

The classroom got quiet.

"Is that true Riley?" Lucas said quietly trying to keep his calm.

She sunk in her seat embarrassed of what was going to happen next. "I did.."

Lucas got up and walked out of the classroom with fists.

"Lucas don't go.." Riley said

He continued to walk so that's when I ran after him. I pulled his arm and his face was flushed. He was so red he looked like all the blood rushed to his face.

"What's wrong with you Lucas it's not a big deal. Riley just wrote a little fantasy about you too. I thought you like when she was like that."

I could hear the anger in his face that's what made me scared. "Listen Maya! I don't know why she did that but I don't like her like that anymore! It was cute at first but now it's getting a little to childish we're seniors now and I'm not about to deal with this!"

I felt as if he had just slapped me across the face. The tears had rolled down as I begin to talked to him. "Well that's you she's my best friend and Lucas maybe you need to grow up and deal with your own problems. Riley's our friend and I'm not gonna let you talk about her like that. Maybe it's time we take a break."

I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He lifted his hand to put against my cheek but I pulled back. "I'm sorry Maya. But I don't wanna put _us_ in jeopardy."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Apologize when you can actually grow up."

I walked away not knowing where I was going but I know I just needed some air. I could hear someone following guessing it was Lucas I said something rude

"Can you not follow me?"

"But I can't leave my little Ferret."

I turned around with my arms crossed and pivoting myself to one side of my hip. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now wondering why you're giving me attitude."

I brushed some hair out of my face and walked from the parking lot toward him.

"Pleased don't talk to me I'm not in the mood today just tell me what happened and then stop talking okay?"

He followed behind me and told me about the new movie project.

"Good Ms. Hart you're just in time to pick your topic of a movie."

I blew out air of frustration and chose one. I pulled out musical?

"Where's my group?"I said chewing on a piece of gum.

Mr. Matthew pointed to Riley holding Zay's hand and smiling and to Lucas turned away from them two. I walked over to them and sat down and sulked.

Riley grabbed my hand and I looked at her. "Can we just forget that all of this had happened and start over?"

I nodded my head and looked over at Lucas. He nodded his head and came sit next to me.

"So what's the topic?" Zay asked.

I smiled. "Can you sing?"

Riley got all happy. "Peaches this is your chance."

"My chance to what Riles?"

Zay pitched in. "Maya you've got a good voice. Riley showed us videos of you singing."

I looked at her. She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head and brushed it off.

"How about you sing for us?" Lucas asked

"What should I sing?"

"Erm how about One of those songs you've been writing"

I smiled." I'll sing the chorus..

"All these days I never thought  
That I would need someone so much  
Who knew?  
But I don't think I ever planned  
For this helpless circumstance with you

You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
'Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose"

The class started to clap.

"You have a good voice." Mr. Matthews told me.

"Thanks Cory." I smiled and said.

"I guess we got our star for the movie." Zay said.

* * *

"Maya all you have to do is sing. We're doing the hard work back here."

I nodded my head and put the headphones back on. "I'm ready..."

"It's a narrow line I'm walkin'  
Better watch myself  
'Cause we got everybody talkin'  
And I can hear 'em say

Maybe in another lifetime  
Maybe when you're older  
What they don't know is  
I've already made up my mind (My mind)  
And yes I know what love is

'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts

They say we're too young  
I could lie awake in darkness  
Oh just to dream of you  
And you could lay your head on my chest  
Yeah, just like you always do

Maybe in another lifetime  
Maybe when we're older  
At least we know that  
We've already made up our minds  
And yes we know what love is

'Cause we are two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts

We're gonna keep on runnin'  
Runnin' for all that we are  
We want it all or nothing  
We knew it right from the start  
We are apart of something  
Something as old as time, time, time

'Cause we are two old souls  
With two young hearts  
We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth  
Where we can see forever,  
They can never tear us apart  
Two old souls,  
With two young hearts  
Two young hearts

You're never too young"

"That was great!" Zay said.

I walked out. "Time to shoot now?"

Zay nodded. "You guessed it."

We walked out to the field and my dress begin to flow.

Riley was trying to put makeup on Lucas but he kept walking away.

"You guys ready?" Zay asked.

Lucas nodded as Riley unbuttoned the first 3 on his shirt and untucked it.

Zay positioned the camera. " andd.. action!"

Lucas put his hand on y face and kissed e then that's when it started to rain and we begin to laugh and play around in the rain. I'm suprised Zay's camera didn't get destroyed. I could see my little Riles over there with the biggest smile on her face. After we finished the film it looked so cool. Our movie was about a shy girl and a populour jock who fell in love but couldn't be together because the people around them had disapproved over their relationship. But threw it all they made it and ended up happy.

"We're so gonna win this." Riley told Zay.

Zay smiled. "You two did great."

I finished taking off my makeup. "Why thank you Zay. Did you turn it in yet?"

He spun around in the chair. "Just submitted it."

Lucas hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. "Another project well done."

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next project should be. I do read comments (;**


	8. Jealousy

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been writing but finally I'm back ATM my laptop is still broken so I'm not on mine. I've been reading more and writing a bunch of new things so I hope you guys like this chapter BUT THAT COMMENT ABOUT JEALOUS LUCAS LIKE OKAY YES SIS U RIGHT U RIGHT JEALOUS LUCAS SOUNDS SO FUCKING HOT OHMIGOSH this one may or may not be short I'm really in the need of a nap. and their is no project in here but their should be one in the next one**

 **summary: jealousy**

 **lets rate this...**

 **m...y heart only (;**

 **disclaimer: just a super fan who should own gmw**

* * *

 _I get jealous,_

 _I get mad,_

 _I get worried,_

 _I get curious,_

 _that's only because_

 _I care..._

* * *

Maya brushed some hair out of her face as she laughed at Mikey's joke. Lucas watched from a distance chewing on his straw to try and calm him down. He began to get angrier and angrier from the sight that was in front of him and when Mikey kissed Maya on the cheek he lost it. He stood up and walked over towards them and sat next to Maya.

Maya looked up in surprise at him. "Lucas what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything but grab her by the arm and began to lead her away from the group of boys and Mikey. Maya began to walk away with him but then Mikey had grabbed Lucas by the shoulder.

"What's your problem bro? Didn't you see we where talking?"

Lucas tried to stay calm so he send under his breath "Move."

and Mikey backed up a little scared to mess with Texas Friar. They began to walk to the back of the school by his truck. Maya pulled her arm away from Lucas and slapped him.

"Lucas what the heck. What's your problem. I swear I was just talking to my friend and you pull me away. Why?"

Lucas stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Maya brushed her hair out of her face and pulled Lucas' face close to hers. "Lucas please calm down they're just friends."

She kissed him on the cheek and left going to find Mikey and finish what they had started. Soon the bell had rang and she had to go to class and she wasn't going to see Mikey until the end of that period so she hurried and ran to Mr. Martinez's class and quickly sat next to Riley.

"Riles I'm gonna need you to control your boyfriend."

She looked at her in confusion.

"Maya, Lucas and I broke up two weeks ago. I'm dating Charlie now."

Maya tapped her pencil on the desk a couple of times. "Can I ask why?"

Riley smiled. "OH honey your so delusional. You can tell just by the way he looks at you. He likes you Maya."

She looked down. "So that's why he stopped me from talking to Mikey."

Both of the girls payed no attention to when the bell had rung so they continued their conversation then Mr. Martinez hit Maya's desk with a pen. "Ms. Hart. Ms. Matthews. I suppose you both don't want detention this afternoon. SO it'd be best if you two would stop talking and pay attention in my class. This is not a social hour it's class time and if you don't know that I suppose you should go to the principals office."

Both girls nodded their heads and for the rest of the period they were quiet and patiently waited for the bell to ring. After Mr. Martinez had went to his desk, Maya pulled out her phone and stared at her lock screen of Lucas and her then quickly unlocked it and changed it to a picture of her and Mikey from last night. Mikey had stole Maya's heart. She had got so tired of waiting around for Lucas she had to move on and after all the guys she'd try to find a connection with Mikey had transferred from Denver to New York and was the answer to her prayers. Mikey was a tall, dark skinned, nice boy and Maya loved that especially the part about him being a Jock. Lucas never liked him because he'd always look at Maya and have this smile on his face at all times. Soon Maya and Mikey started hanging out and they soon met each other's parents. Mikey's dad had left like Maya's dad when he was young so Maya knew he knew what it was like to not have a father in your life. Soon the bell had rang and once Maya stepped out of the door she saw Mikey standing next to the wall waiting for her. She gave him a hug and held his hand while they walked to their last period.

"What're you doing this afternoon?" Maya had asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was supposed to go out with my mum but she's working late. Wanna come over and bake some cookies or something?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I'll tell my mum once we get out of class."

Maya and Mikey were still holding hands but she forgot to let go when they got to Mr. Matthews class and Lucas had saw them. Lucas did not like the sight in front of him. He tired his best not to get Jealous but then Maya was about to kiss Mikey and that's when Lucas got up and pushed Mikey into a desk. Mikey had fell down hard and then he got up quickly.

"Aye Friar I'm gonna need you to keep your hands off of me."

Maya began to pull Lucas back. "Lucas stop! What are you fighting for."

He looked back at Maya and pulled his hand away from her. "Stay out of it Maya."

He swung at Mikey but he dodged it. Mikey pushed Lucas backwards and punched him twice in the face. Soon Lucas was on top of Mikey and ended up almost knocking him out but after pulling many times Charlie and Zay got Lucas off of him. Riley was hugging Maya while she cried. Lucas had saw her crying and then looked at Mikey on the floor struggling to get up and realized what he had done.

He touched Maya on the shoulder. "Maya I'm so sorry."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Lucas why'd you have to do that. Please just don't talk to me anymore. What in your mind gave you this stupid idea to fight him. What has he ever done to you?!"

Lucas yelled this time. "He stole you from me!" the classroom got quiet and then he said again. "he stole you from me.."

Maya looked at him confused with tears in his eyes and left. Mr. Matthews was outside the classroom listening to what had happened and right when Maya walked out he walked in.

"Friar. Smith. Principals office right now." then he looked at Riley. "Go get your friend."

Charlie helped Mikey to the principals office and Riley ran the other way to the girls restroom where she found Maya. She had opened her arms and Maya went to her and just cried into her shoulder. Riley had handed her this note Lucas had wrote and given to her:

 _Maya I'm tired of this it's either him or me._

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next chapter should be. I do read comments (;**


	9. Failure At Art

**A/N New one-shot woo hoo! I've been writing so much and getting so many new ideas hope I will become a better writer for you guys this is pissing me off everytime I write it gets cleared oof I'm smad I might give up. this is gonna be short because ion feel good and I wanna hurry and upload this**

 **summary: this is gonna get real messy fast s**

 **lets rate this...**

 **m...essy (;**

 **disclaimer: I 'don't' own GMW**

* * *

 _I'm a lover_

 _not a fighter_

 _but I'll fight_

 _for what I love_

* * *

I looked at the two students standing in front of me and wondered how in hell did they graduate pre-school. One a blonde with a bad reputation. Another a more dirtier blonde, the good handsome one. But today these two had me half-way through my resignation letter. I've always wondered who these two students the teachers in the lounge would talk about and I just always assumed they were overexaggerating. But today I saw that all the things they said were true. I looked down at their canvas and I just have no words. For one their was a splot which I'm hoping is ketchup or red paint mixed with black. There's a hole through it showing someone clearly punched it. There's also some very vulgar language on here. Not to forget some vulgar drawings and my favourite _Lucas fucked Maya_ written big and black on the top. I looked back up at the two laughing teens in front of me with a very disappointed look on my face.

"Do I even wanna ask?"

Maya pulled a chair to my desk and sat down. "You may wanna take a seat Mrs. D this is gonna be a long story."

I sat down and waited for Lucas to sit down then try to process what would be coming out of Maya's mouth next.

"Right so what happened was I invited cowboy over to start working on the project. And most likely I'd be doing all the work because I have the talent when it comes to art. But anyway when he got here he was totally drunk and out of control. I tried to get him to leave but he refused. He tried to have sex with me then dest-"

"Hold up now that's not what happened."

She put her hand in front of Lucas' face. "Uh yes it did"

He pushed her hand away. "Uh no it didn't let me tell it."

She tried to use her energy to push him backwards but failed. "You're playing a dangerous game Lucas."

"And I guess I won ma'am" He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat at her and she made a little noise and then they both looked back at me.

"Mrs. Lopez I'll tell you what happened. So see now Maya had a party."

"Did not."

"Shut up Maya. She had had a party that night and I only went over because I know how Maya gets when she's drunk."

Maya stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lucas then got up and sat her back down. "So when I got there she was already drunk and I thought she had had enough to drink so I had brought her to her room and tried to get her to lie down. But she wouldn't then that's when _she_ tried to make a move on me. And I wouldn't let her so she had got mad and punched a hole through the canvas and had also hit the wall so that's how the blood stain and the hole got on the canvas."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Now I don't recall any of that happening."

"Maybe because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing."

I just watched them go back and forth with each other for a while until I interrupted them. "That still doesn't explain why this other stuff is drawn and written on here."

Lucas began to speak again. "See now Maya and I fell asleep so I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure some other people wrote that on their."

I looked down and just wanted to walk right out of their and give up on life. "Lucas and Maya you two know I have to call your parents and tell them about this."

Maya stood up pushing her chair back. "No what why!"

"Mrs. Lopes Can we do something to make this up?"

I frowned. "I'm sorry Lucas I've given you two too many chances but next time I suggest choosing different partners."

Maya began while still standing. "I can't he always keeps me safe."

He nodded. "I'm more like her babysitter but I do love Maya and will take any chance I get to be with her."

I shook my head and put their canvas on the side of my desk. "I'm giving you two one more chance. Now you two go ahead and go home enjoy your weekend."

Maya smiled and grabbed Lucas' hand while walking out of my classroom. I don't know what it is with those two but they seem like a married couple. I just can't wait to see what they'll do on the next project.

~fin~

* * *

 **Comment what the next chapter should be. I do read comments (;**


End file.
